The present invention relates to zippers and, more particularly, to a zipper slide for zipper, which is equipped with a slide handle of a particular design to show a personal style.
FIG. 1 illustrates a slide and pull tab assembly 1 for zipper according to the prior art. This structure of slide and pull tab assembly 1 comprises a slide body 11, and a pull tab 10 coupled to the slide body 11. Through the pull tab 10, the slide body 11 is moved to close/open the zipper tapes (not shown). This structure of slide and pull tab assembly is functional, however its monotonous outer appearance does not show a personal style. When installed in the cloth or bag, the slide and pull tab assembly may be not in perfect match with the design of the cloth or bag.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a zipper slide, which shows a personal style, and provides a particular decorative design. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the zipper slide comprises a slide body, the slide body comprising a top block, the top block comprising a retaining hole; a slide handle, the slide handle comprising a bottom open chamber, and a locating groove transversely extended in the bottom open chamber; a locating plate fastened to the locating groove inside the slide handle; a coupling member mounted in the bottom open chamber of the slide handle and covered on the top block of the slide body; and a retaining plate mounted in the slide handle and fastened to the locating plate to secure the coupling member to the locating plate and engaged into the retaining hole of the top block of the slide body to secure the coupling member to the slide body.